Bullies
by the Chosen Techno
Summary: Jessica-Anne Pollard is a 12 year old girl. what happens when she loses the most important thing to her, her best friend? first fan fic, please be nice, constructive criticism is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1, Bad news

**Very first fan fic, constructive criticism is appreciated!**

I looked into the eyes of the evil man standing at my side. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I was too terrified.

"what are you going to do about it Jessica-Anne?"

He raised his hand ready to slap me right in the face, this was it, I wouldn't be able to stay strong after this. I would break down and cry, I have tried to keep this bottled inside too long, I wasn't going to be able to keep my cool.

Then, all of a sudden, Nicholas' strong glare turned into a look of terror.

"Hey. Nobody touches my little sister." I turned around to see Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward standing behind me. Alice gracefully walked towards me and comforted me.

"do your worst." I heard somebody say. I couldn't tell whether it was Nicholas or one of my brothers. My eyes were too full of tears to see, my sobs took over my ears.

"Jess, we need to go. You don't need to see this."

"okay" I managed to choke out. "nobody's going to get hurt, right?"

"I promise." she answered.

It was a quiet drive home. Our home was extravagant to someone who has never seen it before. I just called it home. We pulled into the garage, and my adoptive mother was at my side.

"oh sweetie, what's wrong?"

"oh nothing." I said as I slowly trudged up the stairs. This was the usual routine every day after school. Either that, or I waited for them to go hunting. Either way, I stayed away from them as much as possible. Except for Rosalie. She is my biological sister. Right now she was tuning her bmw. I walked into the garage and sat down next to rosalie.

"hey Jess, how's it going?" Rosalie said as she continued tuning up her car

"not so well" I answered. She poked her head out from under her car and got up and sat on the chair next to me.

"what's wrong?" she asked

"well there are some people at school, and they don't treat me very well, they say rude things to me, and today, he tried to hit me. Emmett, Jazz, Edward and Alice came in and stood up for me, but Emmett, Jazz and Edward haven't come home yet. I really don't want any of them to hurt anybody."

"don't worry" she reassured me. "it's going to be okay."

"but it won't. It's been 5 years, and it's just gotten worse. I'm so scared."

We said nothing, and the silence didn't bother either of us. We just sat there comforting each other. It hurt her so much to see me scared.

"just promise me one thing. Never do anything to hurt them okay?"

"I promise." just then, I heard a Jeep come into the driveway. I moved out of the way so Emmett could get into the garage. I noticed that Emmett's sunglasses were broken.

"oh my god emmett what happened?"

"we got into a minor fight, nothing happened badly, the one called Nicholas just has a few broken bones."

"Alice you promised! You promised nobody would get hurt!" I ran into my bedroom and turned on the tv. The news was on. I completely tuned out.

"and the weather forecast it's going to be rainy all week with an exclusive sighting of the sun……." I tuned him out until I heard "this just in! A little boy aged twelve years old has been hit by a car, Andrew Facinelli passed away almost instantly, the person who hit him was a hit and run driver. The police are doing an instant search, nobody saw it happen so we don't know who did it."

I didn't think. I just picked up the phone. His older brother James picked up the phone.

"h-h-hello? This is the Facinelli residence."

"James? Did I just belive what I just saw?"

"i-i-if you're t-t-talking ab-b-bout a-a-a-a-andrew, then yes, he passed away."

"okay. If there's anything you need just tell me okay?"

"well, if you don't mind, we need somebody to look after liam while we sort things out. Would you be able to?"

"of course, anything to make the pain just a little bit better."

I hung up and ran to Rosalie.

"H-h-h-he's g-g-g-g-gone." I sobbed into Rosalie.

"hey hey now hush hush. Now what's wrong?"

"It's Andrew. He got hit by a car he passed away almost instantly." Carlisle said "I was watching the news."

"oh"

"Alice, Jasper, well as you can imagine, there is a lot to sort out, and they need a babysitter for liam, their one year old son. Would you be able to?"

"sure. Of course we can babysit." Alice said

i pulled out the swiss army knife that Jasper gave me to protect myself. I would use it for a different purpouse tonight.

**okay so what did you think!? ten seconds of your life won't be wasted writing a review! pweety pweese with a cherry on top? i'll give you an e-cookie, (::)---e-cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2, Love in the strangest places

**Chapter 2, destroyed plans.**

Mid-cut, the one whom I call Carlisle or my dad, entered the room.

"Jess, Sweetie, what are you doing? I can smell fresh Blood, is there something wrong?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shreiked. How could I forget that I was in a house, where I was the only human, and be cutting my wrist almost right in front of a vampire who nearly killed his sister in law, after getting a simple paper cut. Oh clumsy Bella.

"oh Jess" he noticed that I had a swiss army knife in my hand. He realised instantly what I had done. "oh Jess how could you? What brought this-" he lifted my left wrist "what brought this on?"

"I won't say anything to you! I swear it!"

"do you want to talk to anybody?"

"not if they're gonna treat me like I belong in an insane asylum, trust me, I know Alice's past." I could see the hurt in his eyes. Wow. Usually, could hide that so well, only Jasper could tell when Carlisle was hurt. I must have cut him deep.

"you know, Jasper is in there, trying not to kill you."

"why the Fuck should I care, and yes. I did just say Fuck"

"what's gotten into you?"

"see? Insane asylum"

"do you want me to get Rose for you?

"no. I don't want to talk to anybody."

"okay. At least let me patch you up before you go anywhere, we don't want to provoke Jasper any further do we?"

Jasper. I completely forgot about Jasper. He could tell exactly every emotion that I was feeling right now. I should hang around Bella more often. She could give me the privacy i needed.

"okay. Can I just ask you? How can you be around this much blood, and still be able to keep a cool head?"

"years and years of practise."

"oh" was all I could respond.

"Jess! You've got some mail!"Alice shouted from downstairs.

"I really don't want to go down there, i'm too upset."

"don't worry about it, Edward's bringing it up now, thoughts, remember?"

"oh right."

Just at that moment, Edward came in the room. Two years of being with Bella made a huge difference to his self control, nearly as skilled as Carlisle with his self control.

"it says it's from the Facinelli Residence." Edward said

another sob rose from my throat. "I can't see it." i replied.

"it says it is of high importance."

"Carlisle? Could you see it first? I don't know if I could take any more bone crushing greif."

"have you been listening to our conversation downstairs? That's exactly how Jasper described your emotions."

Carlisle opened the envolope. A note fell out. I saw the words, 'liam, Wedensday, and 8:30pm.' oh great.

"it's about the funeral, do you want to see it?"

I held out my right hand and he gently put the note in my hand

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_Due to expenses, the funeral for master Andrew Facinelli will be cancelled. We are very sorry._

_With deepest regards_

_The Facinelli Family._

"Oh no" was all I could say. Instead, I ran to my piggy bank. I ripped the bottom off and took out all of the money, I was saving all of this money up to buy a fancy car when i turn eightenn, I had two hundred and seventy dollars. I put it all in an envelope and ran out the door. "Carlisle, could you take me to the Facinelli's house? I would like to visit Liam."

"sure, we need to pick up Liam anyway, I just realised that it is Wednesday."

We walked up to the front door step of the Facinelli residence and knocked twice on the door. I heard quiet sobbing and an acoustic guitar playing in the background.

James opened the door for us, oh James, fifteen year old James, always seemed so happy, always had a smile on his face, to see his face now was almost painful, stricken with pain and sorrow. "I suppose you're here to pick up Liam, am I correct?" I nodded in response.

"we also have a small offering for you, to help with costs." I handed him the envelope.

"thank you so much, you have no Idea how much this means to all of us. Here is Liam." He handed Liam over to Carlisle, but not before kissing him on the forehead "bye-bye Liam."

I walked into the car and we sped off home.

"hello Liam." He looked at me with big gourgeous blue eyes.


End file.
